


Body Rolls & Booty Bounce

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smutty little ficlet based on a gif set of Sam’s body rolls and Blaine’s twerking booty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Rolls & Booty Bounce

**  
**  
It started as a bit of a joke, when Dance (A$$) came on the radio while they were in the middle of foreplay and prep. Somehow, that had led to a giggle fit and a naked, sexy dance off and Blaine glanced over his shoulder at Sam to see the taller boy circling his hips and thrusting, eyes locked on Blaine’s own twerking butt…

Oh.

Grinning slyly, Blaine backed toward Sam, pressing his ass back against Sam’s cock and working his booty for all it was worth. Sam’s cock slipped between his cheeks, gliding in through the lube and Blaine shuddered as the head dragged over his entrance several times. Desire hot in his belly, he reached back and helped Sam enter him, slowly impaling himself on Sam, who was making tiny thrusts so as not to hurt him.

Blaine ached his back and twisted his neck, catching Sam in a messy, awkward kiss as he bottomed out, shuddering at the sensation. Against Sam’s lips, he breathed, “Keep dancing.”

Then, with Sam buried inside him, he began to twerk. Sam’s eyes went wide, sliding down to stare at where their bodies joined for a moment before beginning to move. Blaine moaned as Sam’s cock moved in time with his swiveling, circling hips and then slammed home, over and over. 

They quickly found a rhythm, bodies coming together, movements becoming more and more frantic until a particularly well aimed thrust from Sam sent Blaine over the edge and he came, cock pulsing and muscles clenching. When Blaine tightened around him, Sam too couldn’t hold back, gripping Blaine’s hips and hitching himself forward a few more times as his cock twitched and emptied itself.

They stood there on shaky legs, breath echoing loudly in the room, bodies still pressed together. After a few minutes, Blaine couldn’t help but laugh. Letting his head fall back on Sam’s shoulder he said, “That was incredible…but no one must ever know.”

Sam nodded solemnly. “No telling people we twerked during sex. Got it…can we do it again?”

“Hell yes.”


End file.
